


i deserve this

by ritsuism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Overdosing, Suicide, breakup implied, my bad lmfao, no happy end get fucked, this was supposed to be longer but i dont care anymore, vent fic, whump slut ritsu indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuism/pseuds/ritsuism
Summary: he hated breaking promises. but izumi broke his first.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 10





	i deserve this

**Author's Note:**

> i dont want any gay ass fucking twitter dms asking if im okay. LEAVE ME ALONE!! whores.

'i deserve this'.

he repeated this over and over again. 

it was all he could think about. besides the pain, of course. the burning pain that came with every sob. he couldnt even remember why he was crying in the first place, thoughts only focused on his misery. everyone in the house could probably hear him, despite the thick walls of the sakuma manor. not like anyone would care, though. even reis gotten tired of him at this point. he wouldnt help even if ritsu begged.

..........how pitiful.

he eventually felt himself calming down, harsh sobs slowly shifting to quiet sniffles. his head hurt... he has some aspirin in the bathroom, but is it even worth getting up for? he deserved this after all. he did this. hes the one who yelled at izumi first, right? over... what, though? he couldnt remember... just that it was something stupid. just that he fucked everything up. that izumi never wants to see him again. he had never heard him that angry before...

"im sorry.... i-im sorry..." 

hes sobbing again, clutching at his sheets like itll make everything better. once he started talking, he just couldnt stop; apologies hiccuping out between sobs. he really needed those aspirin now, since he obviously wasnt sleeping this headache off anytime soon. 

it takes all of his strength to roll off the bed and wobble to the bathroom, having to lean on multiple pieces of furniture just to stay upright. he hasnt felt this weak in years..... he hates it. once he finally finds the damned aspirin he just takes a handful. hes too out of it to care about any consequences. it was just a few.... hell be fine. he shakes the bottle. there /is/ enough to............

...............

'stay alive for me.... okay, kuma?'

but izumi definitely hates him now... his last piece of sanity was gone. he had no one anymore. he pushed rei away long ago. maakun got tired of him. the rest of knights is on izumis side. he really was alone now.. so who cares? 

'ill always be here for you.'

izumi broke his own promise... so he can break his, right? he can finally do it now... right? finally... 

_______

'i deserve this'.

back to where he started, huh? he wont have to deal with this much longer, though. he could tell, with how sleepy he was getting. 

"..im sorry............... im... sorry..."


End file.
